More Than a Feeling
by musingsofacigarettesmokin'girl
Summary: The X-Files enlist the help of a new mind in order to solve an old murder case, turned recently into a suspected X-File. This fiction will have charecters from the Lone Gunman seris as well, so mild cross over . Rubbish Summery. So.. Read, Enjoy, Review
1. Angelic Charms

**MORE THEN A FEELING**

**Chapter 1 – Angelic Charms…**

***Pairing:** Mulder/Scully, Dogget/Reyes, Mulder/Rhodes  
***Rating: **T  
***Disclaimer:** I do not claim to own any character from the X-files, Millennium or The Lone Gunmen Series. I claim no hold over characters and locations.  
***Summery: **Mulder and Scully start looking into a murderer Michael Fulham and begin to seek information from Rhodes Rayne, a school counsellor who works in one of the roughest schools in D.C., well America for that matter. But why are they digging up this old case? And what use could Miss Rayne really be?

**WASHINGTON D.C. – KALIKO SENIOR HIGH SCHOOL**

*Monday 22nd May 2000* 8:46 *

"God you could cut the sexual tension in here with a knife!" The girl quipped, watching the two agents stare at each other in the foyer, they both whipped their heads around to look at the women they'd come to see.

"Miss Rayne?-"

"Rhodes is fine" she corrected moving past the two of them and in through the main school doors.

Mulder and Scully set off following her through the maze like corridors "Rhodes" Mulder called after her, catching up "I'm Agent Mulder, with the FBI, I left you a message. We were wondering if we could have a chat? The receptionist said you didn't have anything scheduled this morning…" Rhodes suddenly stopped walking and handed Mulder her arm full of paper work.

"In this job, not everything is scheduled Agent Mulder" With that she moved past him, leaving him trying to balance the folders and papers in his arms, Scully followed her into the girls bathrooms.

Rhodes was stood at one of the cubical doors, she knocked gently. "Hello anybody in there?", Scully raised an eyebrow as she watched the women knock again. "Is, Is your name Kathryn?, This is Rhodes, Miss Rayne, the school counsellor"

"Go away!" a young voice yelled out, now Scully could here broken sobs through a shaky voice.

"Kathryn, I know you don't know me, and this is probably very difficult for you to understand, but I think it best you come out of there so we can talk" Rhodes hand pressed against the door, her hand automatically went to her belly as she continued to talk to the girl.

"You don't know me! Don't pretend you do!"

"Kathryn, Look, I don't know you, all I know is right now you feeling confused… you're so lost, you want someone to tell you want to do, how to cope. You're scared of letting people in, letting people know what's wrong, so you're hiding… I want to talk to you… but I can't help if your locked in the girls toilets all day" Rhodes paused, waiting for a reply.

"Are you alone?" the girl's sobs sounded less intense. Rhodes glanced at Scully and raised an eyebrow.

"No, I'm not alone Kathryn… I'm with-"

"Dana, Dana Scully" Scully piped up, thinking it best not to mention the fact she was a Federal Agent.

"Who, who are you?" the girl asked, now stood just behind the door of the cubical, her highly polished black shoes poking out under the door.

"I'm a medical doctor, a friend of Miss Rayne." Rhodes smiled a brief thank you, and took a step back as she heard the lock click 'Vacant'. Rhodes hand was still resting on her belly, she the girl came into view she was mirroring Rhode's stance.

"I'm scared" The young girl admitted, big puffy red eyes from inconsolable tears falling, rosy red cheeks only highlighted by the light long blonde hair. She looked from one women to the other, Rhode hunched down a little bit, so that her aqua eyes were level with the young girls green eyes.

"What's wrong Kat, myself and Dr. Scully aren't going to tell anyone" Rhodes watched the young girl glance up at Scully for reassurance.

Scully simply nodded and smiled down at the girl.

"I-I-I'm p-pregnant" tears began to fall again, rolling down her cheeks. The girl burrowed her head into Rhodes shoulder. Rhodes looked up at Scully, her aqua eyes were glazed over, as if tears would dare to break if only the women's will wasn't so strong.

The girl soon stopped crying and she pulled away from Rhodes, drying her eyes. "Right, Kathryn, I'm going to take you to my office, we'll be alone there… I'll let your teachers know your not going to class this morning-"

The girls eyes went wide in the very mention of speaking to her teachers "Its okay, its okay, I'm not going to tell them anything… is that okay with you?" Kathryn nodded her approval. Scully moved forward and cautiously tapped Rhodes on the shoulder. "Hold on one second" the girl nodded again, picking up her bag pack and hugging it to her body like a teddy bear.

"Miss Rayne-"

"Rhodes" she cut in, Scully smiled apologetically.

"Rhodes, If you'd like I'll stay here with you, for medical advice, maybe we can discuss things when you have a spare moment later?" Scully could see the other women considering this, she paused and glanced at the young girl.

"Okay. That sounds fair enough, Do you want to go and tell…" she nodded her head towards the doorway "…him, to make himself scares or something?"

Scully nodded and moved out of the bathrooms.

"Don't tell me, you were powdering you nose" Mulder looked at Scully holding the bundle of files in his arms, she held her arms out and took them into her own, barely able to she over the top now. Mulder smiled.

"Mulder, There's situation with one of the students, I've told Miss Rayne-"

"Rhodes" he corrected playfully

She ignored his comment "-that I'd stay and help her, She going to give me some time to discuss things later"

"Right. Okay, well keep me posted" with that he smirked at her again, trying to balance the files under her tiny frame, did I little kick of his heels and set off back down the corridors. As if perfectly timed Rhodes walked out of the bathrooms holding the blondes smaller hand in her own. She quickly let go of the girls hand and took the big pile of files that she could see were just about to slip out of her grasp.

Rhodes was a good half a foot taller then Scully, same petit build. Her eyes were the most unusual aquamarine and her hair seemed black until it caught in the light, it would shimmer the strangest black-blue.

Scully looked at the girl smiled "C'mon, Lets follow her… we can pick up any papers she drops" the girl smiled and set off walking along side the red head, pacing down the empty corridors.

All of a sudden Scully saw a boy running down the corridors, he shoulder barged right into Rhodes' side. The papers fell everywhere. Without warning Rhodes had dived up and across, grabbing the boy by his bag. He turned, shocked and looked at her.

"What's your problem?!"

"You're guilty, what have you done?" her eyes were ice cold

"I aint done nut'in!" he tried to pull away, as Scully gathered up the scattered pages she couldn't help but notice the huge change in the women's attitude.

"You're lying!" her eyes darted down the corridor to a limping first year, his glasses now wonky and hair ruffled up. She frowned. A teacher from a near by class room was now walking down the corridor.

"Is everything okay Miss Rayne?" the old male teacher asked "What are these students doing out of class?" he looked slight annoyed. Rhodes face was serious and stern, she seemed to grow taller as she spoke to the fearfully big man looming over her.

"I think you want to take him down to Mrs. Jenkins office, think you'll find he's been roughing up the first years" she looked down the corridor and saw the little boy had now disappeared.

"Really?" The boy Rhodes had collared was probably at least twice the size of the little boy who'd just disappeared. She nodded and began to walk away, leaving the boy with the frightful teacher. "And the girl" he asked looking over at the little blonde helping Rhodes and the red-head women with a visitors badge, pick up the papers.

"She's with me" Her gaze broke through him and he broke away first, marching the boy she'd just apprehended down the corridor.

Scully couldn't help but feel that this women was a little too good at her job.

**WASHINGTON D.C. – KALIKO SENIOR HIGH SCHOOL**

*Monday 22nd May 2000* 12:34 *

By Lunch time Scully felt utterly exhausted, she slumped down in one of the comfy chairs as Rhodes walked back in.

"Tired?" she asked, slumping down herself opposite Scully. Handing her a large mug of coffee.

Scully nodded, resisting the urge to yawn "Thank you." she sat up right to try and portray a little more of a professional demeanour. It seemed Rhodes didn't resist the urge, letting herself yawn and stretch out.

"Sorry" she apologised, "It doesn't take it out of you around her, all these hormonal teenagers going through dramas that the rest of the world just doesn't seem to grasp" she placed her feet up on the table. Scully now knew why this women seemed taller then her, the impressive heeled black boots that now rested on her highly polished desk were bigger then the ones Scully could wear all day.

"You seem to understand them"

She shrugged "Its my job. Children and young adults are in desperate need for some guidance, from someone who's been through what their going through; and not surprisingly a lot of adults as well." She paused for a moment and took a sip of her coffee, licking the cream from around her lips.

"The only problem is, when we grow up, become adults we forget how hard it was to be a teenager, how difficult it was to get up in the morning… how cruel other children can be… how scary the world is, and how difficult it is when the people that these children are screaming out to, parents, teachers, who ever it maybe… just dismiss their feelings and view points because they are children. Feelings are feelings, weather their based in our bio-chemistry – our DNA or hormones, or in our cognitive workings."

Scully wasn't so sure of what to say, she suddenly jumped as the obnoxious sound of her cell rang out. She didn't notice Rhodes jump as well. Both Scully and Rhodes cheeks flushed out of embarrassment.

"Scully" she answered. Rhodes lips twitched into an amused smile, as if she knew who Scully was talking to.

"I'm still at the school… I'm just having a cup of coffee if you must know…" she tried to lower her voice a little, so not to disturb the counsellor. "…I'll get round to it…" there was a long pause "…really?... what? Mulder?" a long beep rung down her ear as he cut her off. She sighed and replaced her cell phone back into her pocket.

Rhodes raised an eyebrow "You two been working together for a long time?"

"About seven years, I think, give or take" she took a swig of her coffee and watched as the other women rolled her mug in her palms, as if warming them on the ceramic. Scully noticed her smile to herself and wanted to ask her why she'd asked, feeling very aware of this women's startling intuition into other peoples emotions.

"So…" Rhodes interrupted Scully just as she went to open her mouth "…and had some questions you wanted to ask me." She peeped out of her main office door, a few children were eating their lunch in her offices waiting room. She smiled to them and pulled the door closed. "…Don't think we'll get a better time then right now"

Scully took a deep breath and lent forward, closing the gap between herself and Miss Rayne "I'd like to discuss Angelic charms…

**WASHINGTON D.C. – HOOVER BUILDING - BASEMENT**

*Monday 22nd May 2000* 1:00 *

Mulder had been going through files with a fine tooth comb. He knew the basics about this women, she had qualifications in Cognitive behavioural therapy, Neuro-Linguistic Programming, Paediatric Neuro Psychology, Educational Psychology, Occupational Psychology, Criminology, Sociology… and pretty much any other psychological degree there was out there.

She'd flown through just about every coarse there was available. Her work on the Angelic Charms was the only case she ever worked on for the FBI. Mulder had been through the case notes and he couldn't have written a better criminal profile if he'd tried. The emotion poured into every word scripted on the paper was completely apparent. He noticed how in areas where was talking about particularly violent crimes here hand writing would become more aggressive. In areas where she was referring to childhood abuse her writing would become more shaky, nervous, small. As if this women, Rhodes, was completely in the killers head.

Michael Fulham had killed twenty children before he was caught. In one of the reports filled after Fulham was caught, Rhodes stated that _'Fulham feels his business is unfinished, the murders he has committed he see's no wrong in. No injustice, the wrong doing he believes is in his capture – he looks at these murders just like an artist would look at their unfinished painting, if they were told they could never paint again' _a later statement outlines the hard evidence. Twenty children, all buried in their school playgrounds, Twenty different schools in Twenty different states. Rhodes believed that he only needed to kill one more for his work to be complete.

On each child he'd placed a tiny gold charm bracelet. In one of her writings she'd stated _'Each little girl dressed in a white dress, led out like an angel in a shallow grave , he'd cared for the children – bathing and dressing them before laying their bodies to rest. On each victim Fulham placed a delicate golden charm bracelet. The bracelets consisted of charms. On the first victim, Anna Meadow (aged 10), had one charm, a circle engraved 'A.M.'; the second victim, Jayne Day (aged 11), had to charms one mirroring the original a circle 'A.M' and a oval 'J.D.'. the third victim…'_

**WASHINGTON D.C. – KALIKO SENIOR HIGH SCHOOL**

*Monday 22nd May 2000* 1:05 *

"His finial victim almost completed the charm bracelet, Kayla Martins aged 11, her charm was a tiny crafted 20 pointed star with her initials scrolled into the delicate metal." Rhodes' aqua eyes had clouded over, remembering each and every child he'd ripped away from this world. "The bracelet held enough room for one more charm…" she visibly shivered "We never found the bracelet he kept for himself, I knew he had one, every other detail in my profile was true – yet we never found his memento."

"And after this was your first and last case for the FBI?" Scully asked, her stomach whirling, listening to the emotion that was rooted behind each victim.

Rhodes looked back at Scully, breaking out of her daze. She smiled briefly, a nostalgic smile "I started work on the case after the 17th victim, Melissa Arkwright aged 10 , was found in Boston, Masseuses… on July 11th 1995, The FBI had had several criminologist and profilers working on the case before me but none had made much head way. Over the next year I worked on the case he killed three more little girls. When we caught him I was given a pat on the back, offered a fast track position through the FBI…" her voice was sombre and powerful, drawing Scully into the account. "I was praised by everyone for my work on that case… three little girls died, and I sat back studied their tiny bodies as if they were objects, spoke of them as numbers, 1st victim, 2nd victim and so on… and I was praised for it. Three girls died while I was on that case. When I caught him I had a clear shot of his head… I should have shot that son-of-a-bitch right there and then… but I didn't… I did everything on the up and up…"

She glanced away realising that she'd been rambling on for long enough now "…so I left, got a job working here, one of the worse school in America – according to the newspapers… keep getting letters from the FBI, CIA and the ABC's or whatever… wanting me to do this and that… but its not worth it. I started working for the FBI thinking I could help people, where who did I really help? Those 20 murdered little girls?..."

**WASHINGTON D.C. – HOOVER BUILDING – BASEMENT  
***Monday 22nd May 2000* 3:25 *

Scully slumped down in front of Mulder's desk, audibly sighing as she relaxed into the chair. Mulder warily peaked up over the file he was reading to get a glimpse of his partner.

"You okay there Scully?" he asked, waiting for her to snap

"Yeah" she sighed again and began to play idly with her wrist watch, he looked her up and down before sitting up right in his chair and placing the oversized folder back on his desk.

"Did you two not play nicely?" he asked in a playful tone, making fun of Scully's pouty lips. She looked up at him and let out another sigh. He scoffed "If you don't want me to pry to find out what's up you shouldn't sit there and huff and puff at me"

"Mulder, she knows I wasn't telling her everything, she knows there's more to this than 'routine' questions. And I think she worried, I can tell" Scully let her head fall backwards "Aaa! God! This is so frustrating!"

"She's under your skin…" he stated, Scully straightened herself and shot Mulder a venomous look "…its okay, she's under mine as well… I've spent the whole morning reading page after page of information, profiles, intricate details about this Michael Fulhum and every word she writes just gives me the chills… listen to this…"

Mulder lifted up the folder and began to read the hand scrolled notes

"With each layer into his Psyche that I slowly peel away I feel more exposed and vulnerable to this man. I feel like one of the children myself, if only I could force my eyes close maybe I can keep him from dragging me down into a shallow grave. I can feel we're close, He knows we are to. It's a rush for him, he gains sexual excitement from the chase – only fuelling the work, passion, artist vision causing him to take the life of these Angels-"

"Okay Mulder, stop, I got the live show… and from her its far more compelling."

"Sorry" he placed the folder back down, not wanting to push his partner any more, she looked exhausted. "What did you find out from her then?" He lent forward engaging her in conversation.

"Well, probably just as much that you know from reading those reports. She passionate, deeply emotionally connected to each victim, the killer, pretty much anyone she comes into contact with. The Angelic Charms case was the first and last case she worked on in the FBI. Although she receives letters on a regular basis inviting her back she has never and ,I don't think, will ever accept their proposal"

"Do you think she'd change her mind if you thought she might be able to find the 21st charm?" Mulder's gaze was burning into Scully's skin.

"I don't think she'd believe you, that nightmare ended last year, when he was sent to the electric chair-"

"What if we could prove that he's back"

"Then I think that you better be damn sure that he is first"

**A/N: Please Review if you want me to continue with the story, would love some feed back. I have a good idea where this is going of if I get a little feedback that would be fantastic. This is my first X-Files fic so fingers crossed =D**

…**Just that little green button please… --**


	2. Mr and Mrs Spooky

**MORE THEN A FEELING**

**Chapter 2 – Mr and Mrs Spooky…**

***Pairing:** Mulder/Scully, Dogget/Reyes, Mulder/Rhodes  
***Rating: **T  
***Disclaimer:** I do not claim to own any character from the X-files, Millennium or The Lone Gunmen Series. I claim no hold over characters and locations.  
***Summery: **Mr and Mrs Spooky, Office politics, Night time calls.

**WASHINGTON D.C. – HOOVER BUILDING – SHOOTING CAGES  
***Thursday 25th May 2000* 8:44 *

"Ow that hurts!" Scully yelled loud enough for Mulder to hear through the large ear muffs and past the sound of barraging bullets. He quirked an eye brow as he adjusted one of her arms, lining up the shot for her. She sighed and relaxed her shoulder into his. His arms wrapped around her own, knees bent so that his eye level was nearly at the same point as her own.

"Would hurt a lot more if you got shot" He quipped, his warm breath danced over Scully's neck, she wanted to turn her head and look at him but instead kept a steady eye on the target, waiting for the perfect moment to pull the trigger.

Scullys finger twitched on the trigger, she could almost hear Mulder in her head urging her to do it. When she finally felt the gun push back into her hand, like a baseball hitting a mitt, she didn't even realise until she'd opened her eyes that she'd hit right on the 'bulls eye'. She lowered her hands down, and Mulders followed, still half heartedly wrapped protectively around her tiny form.

As she turned to smile at Mulder she was suddenly very aware that they were being watched. A few of the regular FBI Jocks were lent back watching the two 'partners' practise their shooting skills. Her smile dropped a little as the 3 men looked at her with an amused smile.

Scully had always been professional with Mulder, it didn't matter if those men thought that they were together; fact was they weren't. It didn't matter what people thought, or at least that's what Scully tried to tell herself. Most of the time she couldn't tell if they did push the barriers between friends and … and something more. Scully had perfect rationalizations about Mulder and her, and their relationship, they'd been through a lot together; the fact that they'd seen the ugly face of humanity and the snarl of the things that go bump in the night only made them stronger… only made them closer. Scully would follow him to the end of the world on one of his _sometimes, _seemingly, crazy notions. He was heart, and in a world of shadow's and deceit, no matter how bad things would get, following his heart always brought her into the light.

Scully cocked the gun and placed it on the side. Mulder had taken a step back from her, urging her not to say anything. He always knew that she was a rational person, she was the voice of reason; only problem was from Mulder she was always holding something back, which just kept him guessing.

She glanced at Mulder and then back at the pencil pushers. "Got something to say guys?" she spoke loud enough for them to hear her, yet soft enough for it not to sound threatening, confrontational.

The guys all let their attention fall on the man and women in front of them. The middle guy, a new face.

"Oh, Sorry" He raised his voice over the gun shots, they stopped and he started adjusting the protective ear muff's on his head. He step forward. "Mr names Assistant Director Follmer, You two must be…" His mouth twitched looking at Mulder "… Spooky and…" he looked down at Scully "…and Mrs Sp-"

"Scully" she interjected, she looked up at him "Its Agent Scully and Agent Mulder actually"

"Or coarse" He replied smiling from Scully to Mulder, Mulder placed his hand on Scullys arm, she glanced briefly up into his eyes… she got the message and nodded.

"Nice chatting and all but we've got places to be" Mulder said waiting for Scully to collect her weapon and lead the way, he stood with perfect eye contact with A.D. Fuller, before flashing him a quick smile and following the tiny women out of the shooting cages.

**WASHINGTON D.C. – HOOVER BUILDING – SKINNERS OFFICE  
***Thursday 25th May 2000* 9:12 *

"…He was just trying to get under our skin" Scully took big strides to keep up with her fast paced partner.

"I wanna know who this weasel is for a start" Mulder snapped walking a bee-line for Skinners office. Scully kept up, trying to speak to his inner-voice-of-reason but alas no. When Mulder got it into head there was to talking to him, getting him to seem a little more composed.

As he moved to go past A.D. Skinners receptionist she bolted up. "Agent Mulder, you can't go in there!" she said trying to race him for the door, he didn't listen and burst into Skinners office. Scully smiled apologetically and almost walked straight into Mulders, suddenly stationery muscular, back.

"Agent Mulder!" Skinner rose to his feet staring at his Agent with disbelief. Mulder looked at the women sat across the desk, a little unsure of what to say for himself. He moved into the office a little more. Scully shuffled in besides him. The frazzled PA sqeezed her body around the door frame.

"I'm sorry sir! There was nothing I could do" she said looking from her boss to the two Agents who seemed to think she was utterly invisible.

"Its fine" He said taking a glance over Mulder and Scullys faces. The young receptionist nodded and moved out of the office shutting the large doors behind her.

"Agent Mulder, Agent Scully. What are you doing bursting into her office like this?" His voice was stern and clearly annoyed. Scullys attention fell on the women sat in the chair, the distinctive black-blue hair shimmering in the light. Rhodes wasn't looking at her though, she was staring at the floor – eyes glazed over.

"Sorry Sir, We just…" Mulder's frustration had subsided, his train of thought had fallen off the tracks. She women in the room, she was Miss Rayne; he felt an uneasy knot in his stomach. Over the previous couple of days he'd read file after file of hand scrawled notes, case files, uniformly typed reports; he'd often had the same uneasy feeling when profiling a killer… but for some reason the way this women wrote about _her _killer was a little unnerving.

Skinner sighed, signalling for them to take a seat. "I believe you two have met Miss R-"

"Rhodes" Scully gave the women a lob sided smile and offered her a hand, breaking the women's day-dream.

"Agent Scully" she took her hand "Good to see you" her gaze ran over Agent Mulder and she nodded to him "Agent Mulder"

As Mulder and Scully settled into the large comfy chairs Skinner let forward in his own. "Agents, I have been talking to Miss Rayne and she has agreed to work with you both on the Angelic Charm copy cat case"

"This isn't a copy cat" Mulder piped up, Scully shot him a warning look, when she turned back she could see the younger women had gone white – as if her worst fear had been confirmed.

Skinner opened his mouth to scold Mulder

"He's back?" the girl interjected, Mulder turned and levelled her gaze, nodding slowly in response. Rhodes jumped to her feet "Excuse me", she quickly bee-lined for the door; Scully wrinkled her brow in disapproval at Mulder before following her out, leaving Mulder to have a tongue lashing from Skinner.

**WASHINGTON D.C. – HOOVER BUILDING – BASEMENT  
***Thursday 25th May 2000* 12:30 *

"…she knew you were telling the truth, or at least that you believed what you were saying…" Scully's icy blue eyes gazed across her partners large desk, placing a barrier between them. "…she was scared, confused…"

Mulder could hear the subtle emotions leaking through her composed voice, his mind wandered back to when she was broken, her father had died; she was scared, confused… _'I'm afraid. I'm afraid to believe' _her voice rang through his head, like it did so many times before, it had taken her seven years to believe… she could relate to this women's fear of something unthinkable, improbable, impossible.

"Okay, okay, I get it, I have yet again put my foot in it" his head fell to the desk top with an audible bang, Scully cringed inwardly and lent back into the chair, she watched him roll his forehead across the table. He quickly straightened up, his eyes locking Scully's with that oh-too familiar look. "You need to talk to her"

Scully mentally rolled his eyes, he'd got it all sussed out, he was going to send her to clean up his mess; just because Scully now understood Mulders belief in the unexplainable didn't mean that everyone else did, didn't mean that others had to believe in the darkness and the things that only horror movie writers could think up while rat-a-tat-tapping on their factory made plastic keyboards.

"Why me? I wasn't the one who gave the girl a crash coarse in reality, you did this, it's your job" She folded her arms protectively across her chest, and gave him _her _oh-so familiar look.

He smiled "But you have such a way with words" leaning in, hoping to see a crack in her ice-cold exterior.

"Bite me"

Mulder opened his mouth and slammed his teeth back down coursing them to snap together. Scully just tapped her foot against the floor, determined not to give into his childish humour, although she couldn't help but to mentally laugh to her self.

**MARYLAND – ANNAPOLIS – SCULLY'S APPARTMENT  
***Friday 26th May 2000* 3:21 *

*Ring Ring**Ring Ring*

Scully rolled over and looked at her digital clock, the early hours of the morning indicated it could only be one person… she reached for the handset.

"Scully" she answered, her voice raspy and harsh from the lack of use.

"Its me Scully, Just had Michigan state police on the phone, they found another body" his tone was sombre, as if it never got easier. Truth was, it never did.

"Where are you?" she sat a little more upright, the hairs on the back of her neck stood to attention.

"Outside" he replied, she got out of bed and slipped her feet onto the cold floor, the icy sensation was a surprisingly welcomed feeling. She pulled a curtain to one side and peaked out onto the street below. Sure enough there he was.

"I'll be right down" as she ended the call and placed her phone back on the side, she suddenly felt very unsteady. She reached out and supported herself using her chest of drawers, regaining her balance. She quickly concluded that it was most probably due to the quick dash out of bed.

**MARYLAND – ANNAPOLIS – SCULLY'S STREET  
***Friday 26th May 2000* 3:37 *

Mulder began to tap his hands idly on his steering wheel, every so often glancing up at Scully's apartment in anticipation of the lights being turned off on her way out. As he sat there restless, full of caffine, he thought of how many times he'd sat waiting for Scully. Scully was like his friend he call on after school to take her off on an adventure to see _'this really cool rock' _or _'huge spider!', _truth was he still got the same childhood excitement when she came 'out-to-play' but the 'cool rock' or 'huge spider' was always something more dark and sinister.

He'd zoned out, hadn't noticed her heading towards the car, as his gaze moved back up to her darkened apartment he was caught off guard with her opening the car door. He visibly jumped, an amused smile crept across her features. "You okay Mulder?"

He wrinkled his nose, he might have well screamed like a little girl from the look on Scully's face. He proceeded to wipe off some hot coffee of which split onto his lap.

"Hold this a sec would you?" he held out the coffee to Scully and continued with sorting out his burning leg.

Scully stared down at the large paper cup in her hand, the smell of hot roasted coffee wafted up into her nostrils; the normal feelings that the aroma would usually provoke didn't happen this time, her stomach began to churn for reasons unknown to Scully.

"M-Mulder…" she stared at the coffee in her hand

"What is it Scully?" he wasn't watching her, too busy wiping down his damp lap

It was too late, she flung the car door open, leaning out of the passenger seat. The coffee slipped out of her hand onto the cold pavement and a fimilar vial rose in the back of her throat. Mulders eyes grew wide and her quickly unbuckled him self, leaning across the centre column and pulling his partners hair back. He rubbed her back for her as the little contents of her stomach split across the pavement.

As she finally stopped, he continued to rub her back, stroking her hair without realising. "You okay Scully?" he soothed her, still unconsciously moving his fingers through her silky hair.

She merely nodded, pulling a tissue from her jacket pocket and wiping her mouth. He pulled her door closed and resumed his position behind the wheel, never for a moment breaking body contact with his partner as she composed her self.

"I think you better stay here Scully, I can take his one alone" he suddenly felt a pang of guilt and concern for his partner, dragging her out of bed just when she was obviously unwell.

"I'm fine Mulder" she couldn't make eye contact, embarrassed by her own weakness, she hated him seeing her weak. He took his hand back, realising she was now pulling on her strong front "I'm sorry"

He laughed "Sorry?" she cracked a laugh as well.

"I'm coming with you, I'm fine" She now looked at him, she didn't look sick, but concern was written across his face.

"Is there any point talking you out of this?"

She shook her head. He handed her a bottle of water and she smiled appreciation. She could tell he was a little unsure of weather to push the matter.

He turned the key in the ignition "You're the doc"

**A/N: Hello, please do review; love it, hate it, either way drop me a line and let me know, I will get personally back to any feedback I receive so just click the little green button please =D**


End file.
